


Give It Away

by dana_katherine_sculder, Gingerstorm101



Series: Break Up Song [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_katherine_sculder/pseuds/dana_katherine_sculder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstorm101/pseuds/Gingerstorm101
Summary: Scully leaves when she's had enough. Part 1/3 of my song fit series.





	Give It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Give It Away by George Strait
> 
> Enjoy!

He jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut followed by loud hurried steps of her heels. He could tell she was still upset. Lately, it felt like everything was causing an uproar in their household. He hoped her taking the time to herself would calm her down, but apparently not. Pushing back from his desk, he quietly makes his way to the stairs, only to find his wife stomping up the steps, not once looking in his direction.

“Scul-” She silences him with a glare. He watches as she marches straight to their bedroom. He follows slowly behind her.

The sight before him makes his heart sink and a knot form in his throat. 

Kneeling on the floor was his wife, throwing a bunch of her clothes into a suitcase.

“Scully?” She doesn’t look at him as she angrily stuffs her jeans onto the pile, then zips up the suitcase and walks out of the room. He couldn’t go through this again, but he knows she’ll be back. This isn’t the first time she’s done this. Following her to the living room where she picks up a few of her things. “Please, speak to me.”

She glares at him, his heart stops when she raises her hand and points to a picture on the mantle. “That picture from our honeymoon, that night in Frisco Bay, just give it away.” She hisses, blinking back tears, he stares at her. Just give it away? He couldn’t do that, could he? Just give away one of the best memories he had? “And that big four-poster king-size bed.” Where so much love was made?

“Just give it away?” He questions, a tear rolling down each of his cheeks.

“Just give it away.” Her eyes were hard and red. It looks like she had already shed her tears over this, that she had already thought this all over before she had returned home. “There ain’t nothing in this house worth fighting over.” She pauses, looking around the room to make sure she had grabbed everything she needed. “We’re both tired of fighting anyway.” And with that she grabs the suitcase from beside her and walks out the front door.

He stands there in the middle of the living room staring at the front door in silence. He listens to her car start up but the noise doesn’t fade. Instead the door swings wide open and she flings her diamond ring at him.

She doesn’t have to say anything, but the meaning is clear to him. Just give it away.

“Honey, don’t you want your half of everything?” He asks, hoping that he wasn’t going to be left with everything to remember her by.

“Just give it away, Mulder.” She says with a heavy sigh before she turns around and walks out of his life.

Years have passed since that day, and he hasn’t moved from where she left him along with all the things she doesn’t care about. Like that picture from their honeymoon, still in its picture frame. She told him to give it away, but he couldn’t. That was one of the happiest memories he had of being with her, that time when they spent the entire week with each other and no one else just after they got married.

And that bed that still stands in their bedroom? He can’t give it away. He hasn’t spent a night sleeping in that bed since that day. He routinely cleans the sheets and washes the bedding, but when he does lay down in it, he can’t help but stare at the empty space beside him, wishing the love of his life would come back.

Cause no matter how much he tries, each woman that he’s held always reminds him of that day, no matter how drunk he gets himself first. No woman will ever be like Scully, and he doesn’t want anyone but her.

He has a furnished house, a diamond ring, and a lonely broken heart full of love, and he can’t even give it away.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to this song in the car, and as depressing as it is, I rather enjoyed writing it.


End file.
